Underage Discoveries
by Lisabybirth
Summary: Warning! Mature content within! Helga and Arnold get really naughty.


**Disclosure: Hey Arnold and its characters do not belong to me. Warning: Underage situations ahead, read at your discretion; you've been warned!**

You might find the following quite controversial but it's something that actually happens, especially nowadays that kids are more sharper than we were at their age. It used to be that the adult would sit down with the child and explain about the 'birds and the bees'; now, the kids are like, "Okay dad, what do you want to know about sex?" There's just too much exposure out there (internet, books, tv, **_friends at school!_**, etc) for them to keep innocence intact. Even in Hey Arnold! I've found suggestions and situations that are not really appropriate for kids, e.g., _"...my girlhood tremble..."!, _that naughty dance between Helga and Arnold in the April Fools episode, those very mature kisses, and there's more if you look for 'em.

* * *

Unaware, they rubbed and grinded, both lost within the fires of their passion. Arnold didn't understand what was happening, all he knew, instinctively, was that he was almost there, wherever 'there' was he had no idea. _Almost there! Almost there! Just a little more-!_

"Ahhhhhhhh." "Ohhhhhh."

Arnold had no idea something could feel so wonderful; the pleasure he'd just discovered was beyond anything he'd ever experienced before, including French kissing Helga.

Suddenly, he realized he'd somehow wet himself!

He sprung away from Helga so quickly; he lost his footing and ended up sprawled on the floor looking at the mess on his crotch with a mix of mortification, horror and shame. _What have I done?!_

Helga, seeing his expression and able to guess what was happening to her beloved, tried explaining through her panting, "It's alright… Arnold! It's… normal!"

Arnold's eyes shot to her, "NORMAL!?" he exclaimed, red faced. "HOW IS THIS NORMAL?! I JUST PEED MYSELF!" Then he remembered the rubbing and grinding, "And-and what I-what I did to-to, to …" he couldn't even continue, feeling so ashamed. His eyes pleaded with Helga that she not hate him.

Breathing back to normal, Helga lowered herself onto the floor and tried to reach him but he flinched and moved further away. She pulled her hand back. "Trust me, it's okay. You didn't pee yourself, you ejaculated. That happens when you keep stimulating your… your… down there."

The redness on his face flared even more. "Ejacu-what?" Arnold asked, confused. He'd never heard such a thing before.

Helga sighed. "Has Phil ever explained to you where babies come from?"

"The stork?" Arnold frowned. "But what does that have to do with this?" He wanted so badly to run to the bathroom and hide there forever.

_How cute, you're so innocent, my sweet prince._ Helga shook her head, "No. No. Babies don't come from a stork." She took a deep breath. This was going to be so awkward.

"You know how pregnant women have a big stomach and all?" she watch Arnold nod. "Well, their bellies are big because there's a baby in there and-"

"What?! But how did the baby get in there?"

Now Helga matched a tomato. "Um… you see… you have a… ah penis and I have a… a… vagina… and when they, um… come together… meaning…"

Arnold's eyes grew bigger.

"When you…" Helga swallowed hard and shut her eyes. _Criminy! This is hard!_ "Insert your… you know," she pointed at his crotch, "into the…" now she pointed at her own crotch, "and you '_stimulate' _by pushing in and out, you eventually reach a cli-cli-climax, that incredible sensation we felt in the end. Sp-sp-"

By now Arnold was practically hyperventilating.

"Sp-sperm, not _pee_, comes out of the… pe… penis and into the… the va-gina and then, if you don't use protection, the female can get pregnant."

Arnold gasped.

Helga opened her eyes, "But that can't happen to us!" she explained quickly, shaking her hands in the air, "We only dry-humped. And besides, our bodies are not fully developed yet for me to get pregnant anyway." Again the blonde girl closed her eyes. "But when a woman does get pregnant and after nine or ten months later, when her stomach gets huge, she has to go to the hospital and push her baby out, through the… the… va-vagina." There, she said it. Helga opened her eyes again and breathed out in relief. _Phew!_

She stared back at Arnold who'd gone completely pale.

"How… how… do you know all of this?" he asked in a whisper.

Helga flushed, and then she cleared her throat. "Bob is not very careful of what he leaves around the house. I've come across adult videos left behind in the video player and dirty magazines stashed in the bathroom. Also, I've read about how babies are made in the internet."

Now smiling a nervous smile, Helga concluded, "So you see, what happened is quite normal."

"Helga! We're only ten!" Arnold, now seated with his legs crossed, threw his arms in the air, "We're not supposed to know or be doing these kinds of things!"

Helga rolled her eyes. "I _know_ but it still happened. We're just more mature than most kids our age, especially now that we're both in love. You had to grow up because of your parent's absence and I had to grow up because of my parent's negligence."

Despite being completely opposites in most of their personality, Arnold realized she was right, they're both kindred spirits. _We're meant to be._

Helga smiled encouragingly, "You might have found what we did embarrassing and shameful, but I thought it was _amazing_. And though you're right in that we shouldn't be doing these kinds of things, I'm proud of what I feel for you and what you make me feel when you kiss and touch me."

The girl moved forward and grabbed his hand, this time Arnold neither flinched nor pulled back. "I'm even daring to go all the way. I just love you so much."

Arnold felt an overwhelming feeling of love and happiness –as well as embarrassment –that he, a simple orphan, could inspire such passion and deep feelings from Helga, a girl that since pre-school had done nothing but torment and humiliate him, a girl he thought had loathe him so much and who seemed completely unapproachable. To learn that she was unconditionally and irrevocably his was just, just, so empowering!

"I-I don't think I am ready for th-that." Arnold stuttered and looked down, embarrassed.

Helga shook her head, "Doi I know that, Arnold. Don't worry," she assured. "But if you're ever curious and ready, I'm all for it."

Arnold cleared his throat and glanced back. "Are we even, I mean," he cleared his throat again, "can we really even go there? Like you said, we're not fully developed," he inquired nervously.

Helga simply smiled knowingly. "Of course we can, football-head." her smile turned wicked, "You hardened, meaning: you got aroused enough to harden down there and with me wet and eager..." She wiggled her one-eyebrow suggestively, pink-cheeked.

The football-headed boy gulped. Still, he felt heat spread throughout his body.

"Now, you should run to the bathroom and take care of that mess in your pants and then hide your soiled clothes until next you launder; you don't want your grandpa finding them, do you, lover boy." Helga giggled.

How many times can a boy blush in one evening?! Arnold shot to his feet and made a dash out his loft's door, down the stairs, across the hallway, and finally into the boarder's shared bathroom. He'd never moved so quickly before, any boarders around only saw a shadow flashed by, making them think there were imagining things.

* * *

Helga felt uncomfortable in her wet and sticky undies but there was nothing she could do about it for the moment; she couldn't very well use the downstairs bathroom and risk getting spotted by any of the boarders or worst, Arnold's grandparents.

At any rate, it wasn't the first time she'd moisten her underwear. Helga may be a mere child, but she wasn't a stranger to wet panties thanks to Arnold. The first time it happened was when she pushed the play instead of the eject button on their living room's video player only to witnessed the shocking display of a couple having full-blown sex. She'd been horrified at what she was seeing, not quite understanding what was going on, but when it finally clicked in her brain, the naked couple on the screen quickly morphed into Arnold and herself, as grown-ups of course.

Thereafter, the little blond girl would touch herself while looking at her locket with the half-lidded Arnold, imagining doing all kinds of naughty things with the oblivious boy. She always wondered what his boy-parts looked like and if they were a miniature version of the big and thick mushroom-headed and harry-balls ones she'd seen on those fully gown males. Just remembering the feel of his hard bulge rubbing against her girl-parts provoked a new wave of excitement and her panties moisten even more. _Ugh! I gotta stop thinking like that or I'll be dripping all over Arnold's bed sheets and then how he'll explain that?!_

* * *

Meantime, inside the shower stall of the downstairs bathroom, Arnold scrubbed his privates thoroughly, still feeling embarrassed that such a thing had happened to him. But he couldn't deny that it had felt _amazing_. Feeling that wet and warm female part of Helga against him then rubbing himself all over it, and then finally reaching that, that –what did Helga call it? oh right –climax, had indeed been _incredible_!

He could only imagine what she'd looked like down there –having never seen a naked woman or _girl _for that matter –and what it would feel like to be inside her- _ACK! STOP THAT!_

Arnold stared at his groin and sure enough, his undeveloped penis was fully erect! _WHAT DO I DO! HOW DO I GET IT DOWN! ARGH! Think something gross! Think something gross!_ He clenched his eyes closed. _Liver and sauerkraut. Grandma's New Year's casserole surprise. Harold naked. GRANDPA NAKED!_ Arnold ventured a glance down… _ahh, it's gone._ He breathed in deeply and sighed morosely, turning the water off. _I should probably bring a wet towel to Helga so she can clean herself._ He blushed. _Since she can't sneak into the bathroom just yet. Then maybe I can loan her one of my underwear?_ His blush flared.


End file.
